inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 026 (GO)
Confronting the White Devil! is the twenty-sixth of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Raimon arrives at the Snowland Stadium and start their match against Hakuren. The icy floor of the stadium makes it hard for the Raimon members, and with Yukimura Hyouga scoring a goal using Panther Blizzard, and Shirosaki Katsuya using his hissatsu; Crystal Barrier. What makes it harder is with the hissatsu tactic of Hakuren; Absolute Barrier though Raimon uses their tactic Double Wing . Though another problem occurs, Yukimura uses his keshin; Snowfall Saia. Plot Raimon arrives at the train that heads towards Snowland Stadium, then they also meet the Hakuren team. When they arrived at the stadium, the managers commented that it was cold. The Raimon team practice around the field before they start the match. Tenma noticed that the floor was slippery, Hayami had a hard time in the icy floor and also Hamano. The whole Raimon team is having a hard time, though in the other side, it seems that Hakuren is used to the icy floor. .]] Yukimura Hyouga then haves a flashback about the past, and how Fubuki Shirou was nice to him and taught his hissatsu techniques. Then, he states that he is determined to win the match against Raimon. The match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren start and Raimon loses the ball and is having a hard time because of the slippery floor. Yukimura gets the ball easily and the whole Hakuren team is also having the match easily since the Raimon team can't pass correctly because they are not used to the slippery floor. Yukimura has flashbacks again with the past he had with Fubuki and became more determined again. He jumps and gets the ball from Tenma easily. Vs. Zettai Shouheki.]] Then he uses Panther Blizzard to score and Sangoku uses Fence of Gaia but was not able to release the hissatsu since Panther Blizzard was too fast, and it scores the first goal for Hakuren. Yukimura again has flashbacks on how he was able to create Panther Blizzard. Though after some time, Raimon got the hang of the field and was able to pass with ease. They pass it to Tsurugi, but he is blocked by the hissatsu tactic; Zettai Shouheki. Kurama uses Side Winder and Shirosaki uses Crystal Barrier and blocks the shoot. Then, Hakuren uses it tactic; Zettai Shouheki and Raimon uses Double Wing but is unable to get through it and fails. Yukimura uses Panther Blizzard again but this time, Sangoku stops it with Fence of Gaia. Yukimura uses his keshin Snowfall Saia and tries to score another goal. Hissatsu Used *Panther Blizzard (Yukimura Hyouga) (debut) *Fence of Gaia (Sangoku Taichi) *Side Winder (Kurama Norihito) *Crystal Barrier (Shirosaki Katsuya) (debut) *Soyokaze Step (Matsukaze Tenma) *Naminori Piero (Hamano Kaiji) Tactics Used *Zettai Shouheki (debut) *Double Wing (debut) Keshin Used *Snowfall Saia (Yukimura Hyouga) (debut) Proverb Hyouga ''You have to be serious at what you do, no matter what stage it is. Otherwise, you can't move forward!'' Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes